


25 Days

by alistoney



Series: Tumblr Oneshots [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is a mess, Angst, Izzy is a good sister, Lightwood Siblings, M/M, Malec, edom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/pseuds/alistoney
Summary: 25 days25 days 6 hours and 10 minutes since Alec had to be held back by Izzy and Jace as Magnus was dragged to Edom right in front of his eyes.25 days since half of Alec’s heart was dragged down to Edom with him.





	25 Days

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw Harry’s insta story with the Edom thing and this was born. This is kind of different from my usually writing style but it’s what came out and I quite like it. I hope you enjoy!

25 days

25 days 6 hours and 10 minutes since Alec had to be held back by Izzy and Jace as Magnus was dragged to Edom right in front of his eyes.

25 days since half of Alec’s heart was dragged down to Edom with him.

Alec remembers the moment like it was yesterday. Remembers Magnus standing tall and defiant. The way his cat eyes had shone in the evening light.

Eyes that were calm in the face of a disaster.

Eyes that said _I love you_

That said _it’ll be okay, and don’t come after me,_

Eyes that said _I don’t want you to get hurt._

It was too late for that.

It hurts just to think about it.

To think about the way Magnus’ father’s hand had curled around his shoulder possessively.

How Asmodeus had grinned, all sharp teeth and demonic eyes. How Alec’s eyes had widened and he’d frozen when he’d realized Magnus was his son. That Magnus was the _Prince of Hell._

He remembers being confused and looking to Magnus for an explanation. He remembers wondering if the Clave already knew. And if they didn’t what this would mean for Magnus.

It doesn’t matter now.

 _Nothing_ matters now really. Nothing except getting Magnus back.

Alec spends most of his time in Magnus’ loft since it happened, pouring over any and every book he can find about Edom and falling into a too empty bed each night to sleep. If you could even call fitful nightmares about Magnus dying sleep.

He’s pouring over another such book about Edom, his eyes glazing over the paragraph he’s already read twice before hoping he’s missed something. Anything.

Frustration boils deep in his bones and he lets it take over for once. He throws the book across the room and sinks to the floor next to the bed, head in his hands.

That’s how Izzy finds him.

Curled on the floor next to the bed, the book haphazardly lying across the room, and frustrated tears welling up in his eyes.

She kneels down in front of him.

Alec promised himself he wouldn’t cry. He hasn’t cried for 25 days. He’s been the strong, clear minded Head of the Institute everyone needed him to be with Sebastian on the loose. But as he looks up into his sister’s concerned eyes something in him breaks.

His breath hitches and suddenly he’s in her arms, breathing in the sweet scent of her perfume.

“Oh big brother,” she mumbles into his hair, tracing soothing shapes into his back with her long fingers, “it’s going to be okay, Magnus will be okay. He’s strong he can take care of himself.”

Alec holds on tighter.

“I know he can,” he gets out between ragged breaths, “but that doesn’t mean he should have to do it alone.”

He pulls away from Izzy, a determination so bright in his chest it feels like he’s on fire.

“I’m going to bring him back Iz, if it’s the last damn thing I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated! I hope you liked it :)


End file.
